Chivalry
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: She was to be a sacrifice for her country.She was expected to give up her life willingly to save a country she did not love.Even so, the princess did not fight against her fate.From the beginning, she knew this day would come.He was the knight who could not watch his beloved princess die.To die for a country that wants you dead is too cruel of a fate.He would fight fate for her.


**Chivalry**

In a small and weak country only affected by surrounded countries, a war is close to starting between the weak country and the stronger neighboring countries. The price to stop the war from occurring is the life of the princess from the small country.

The night before the day of her execution, the princess talked with her most loyal guard and best friend. They met in the pouring rain at the gazebo in the garden behind the castle. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the night sky. Dark clouds blocked out the stars and barely let any moonlight through. Rain pelted everything it touched, hitting the ground soon enough.

Two figures were seen in the distance. One was the knight with spiky, bubble gum pink hair and black eyes that seemed to shine. There was a red stamp on his right arm just below his shoulder. He wore no shirt, but he did have on a black waistcoat with dark yellow edging. He wore a brown belt on his waist that had a silver circular buckle. He also had on white trousers that ended right below his knees and had black edging that tied at the end of his trousers. The boy also had on a wide black wrist band on his left wrist and black sandals. But the most intriguing thing he wore was a white scarf that was detailed to look like dragon scales. He had a sheath at his side, holding his sword.

The other was the princess with long blonde hair ending at the middle of her back and brown eyes. Some of her hair was tied to the right side in a small pigtail by a blue ribbon. Unlike a normal princess, her clothing seemed to resemble that of which a prince would wear only with a few feminine touches. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with golden edging around the ends of the sleeves, the collar of the shirt, and the bottom of the shirt. She then had on a plain white skirt that ended mid-thigh. Under her skirt she has on white stockings that went well with her knee high brown boots. Her golden tiara rested on top of her head.

"I had the same dream again," she started, "The dream where all the people in this weak country that is sensitive to the other countries were happy and lived in peace. It may be the far future, but I believe it."

The princess continued her small speech to her knight, her eyes still closed, "Since I believe in this future, I am happy that I can stop the war that will befall my country even though it costs my life."

She then opened her eyes and looked towards her loyal knight, Natsu Dragneel, who was on one knee, "Hey, this is my last instruction to you. Listen carefully."

The knight looked up at the princess to see a smile on her face, "See me off with a smile tomorrow. Okay?"

The knight went into shock for a moment. His best friend and princess, Lucy Heartfilia, was going to die tomorrow. It was for the best though, right? Everyone else would live in exchange for her life.

Once he recovered, he bit his lip and bowed his head, not wanting to see his beloved princess leave his side, "Of course your majesty, I am completely at your service."

- The Next Day ( Thirty Minutes Until Execution ) -

Natsu looked towards the clock to see the time. It was half past two in the afternoon. Princess Lucy was to be hung at three in front of her people. Looking at his hands, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

'I acted like everything was okay,' he thought, 'Even though I did, I cannot handle this. There is still time... I can still save her.'

Quickly, Natsu stood up with determination and grabbed his black cloak. He threw this over his attire, which was the same as yesterday. He never seemed to wear anything different unless it was a necessary thing.

He ran out the door and mounted his horse, Happy. The blue horse, which was quite the strange color, ran like its life depended on it. Natsu had a look of determination set on the features of his face. He would not lose to anyone.

Soon, he arrived close to where Princess Lucy's execution would be held. It was the church, but it was surrounded by guards. Angered, Natsu charged into the fray without thinking things through.

One by one, he killed the guards. They had once fought with him, but now they were his enemy. The more he killed, the more guards there seemed to be. The fighting guards were in his way, he didn't care for them right now. He just wanted to see his childhood friend once more.

When Natsu was clashing swords with one guard, another had come and stabbed his left eye. The guard had removed his sword, slashing at Natsu's eye. It came out with a sickening squish. Natsu stumbled back in shock and fell against the wall. His eye was gone. He no longer had a left eye to see through.

'This is nothing compared to the pain you are going through right now, Princess Lucy. Compared to your life, the children's lives, my friends' lives, the citizens' lives, my life, they all mean nothing! I will save you even if I die!' he thought.

Natsu stood up once more, wiping blood from where his eye had once been. The blood continued to pour, running slowly down his cheek. Running back into the fight, swords clashed and screams of pain and agony echoed. At one point during the fight, Natsu's right arm had been cut off from the elbow down. This didn't stop him though.

'Just wait Lucy, I will be there soon. Until I tell you what I never did yesterday... I will not die!'

- Meanwhile -

Princess Lucy looked over the faces of the people before her. The clock was slowly ticking. She was to be killed in less than ten minutes. Lucy scanned the crowd once more, hoping to see Natsu's face one last time.

She sighed as the rope was put loosely around her neck. It would tighten when the floor beneath her disappeared. Lucy wore a simple white dress. There was no decoration or lace of any kind, it was just a plain white dress. Her golden tiara still rested on her head.

'He must not be coming,' she thought. Suddenly, she heard gasps from the people and looked back. Natsu pushed his way to the front. He was missing half of his right arm and his left eye. What had happened to him? This was horrid for her to see on her last day alive! She wanted him safe, not dying for reasons she did not know. Getting on one knee, he made a fist out of his left hand and put it over his heart. His sword was in its sheath as he began.

"Your majesty," he said, looking at the ground, "It is nice that you are well."

Princess Lucy looked at him, questioning why he was kneeling before her. She didn't ask for this. All she wanted was to see a smile on his face for one last time.

Natsu looked up and smiled, "I am rather sorry that my appearance has become so miserable. I have broken the finale instruction from you. I am unqualified as your knight. Princess Lucy, I am sorry but I cannot see you off with a smile!"

Princess Lucy blinked away any tears that might have formed before anyone saw. She smiled and looked towards her knight. She started to sing, knowing how much he used to love her singing, "Please do not rescue me."

She then closed her eyes before continuing to sing, "I will stop the war with my life. Please, all I ask of you is to see me off with a smile.

.

.

.

"No!"

.

.

.

Her eyes snapped open at Natsu's outburst. Lucy's eyes widened in shock while she listened to Natsu's reply.

"Even if the world is dyed red with blood, I will not desert you. I swore it! Plus, I could never leave you because I love you!" he yelled out. Natsu had finally been able to say it. That he loved her. For years he had been quiet and never told because she was a princess. A knight and a princess were not to be, but he no longer cared. Tears started to flow down the beautiful maiden's cheeks.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Natsu ran forward and cut the rope around Mikan's neck. Doing this, he broke fate.

For Natsu, he had gone against fate by repelling everything and fighting only for Princess Lucy. For Princess Lucy, she had broken her fate by abandoned her country to live with Natsu.

He lifted her up with his left arm and smiled, draping his cloak over her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and buried her face into his shoulder, crying. His face was emotionless as he ran through the crowd, dodging the guards. Villagers gasped and moved out the way. Others were shocked at their escape attempt.

The two ran away together. They decided that if they were together, the present and future would be an easy problem to overcome. Escaping the guards, they left the country.

Afterwards, in this forgotten country, the execution that was meant to be an apology was not fulfilled. The country was rushed into the war by the angers of other countries. Soon after, the country was ruined. The whereabouts of the knight who had obstructed the execution and the dirty princess who had run away from the execution is unknown.

It is likely to be talked about in another story…


End file.
